


OC Stuff Compilation

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC facts, family members mentioned, oc stuff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: Compilation of all the random facts I've made up about my OC's posted to my tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	OC Stuff Compilation

1\. Whenever Daniel gets hurt and Carson knows about it he won’t even look up from what he’s doing and just put his hand out so he can heal him (which requires skin to skin contact). Could be a tiny papercut or stubbed toe but it’s just ingrained in their routine now. Once they were around Daniel’s family and he burned his hand a little on a hot dish and Carson just instinctively put his hand out for him to hold for a sec and of course Daniel’s siblings were like “wtf, are you trying to hold hands?” “Aw, are you gonna kiss it and make it better?”.

2\. Carson is a big ass cheater. Almost everything he owns is subtly enchanted in some way another. Life hack: just enchant your coat to heat itself and never get cold again. Life hack: wrinkly clothes? Enchant that shit. Just don’t even want to wash it in the first place? Enchant that shit to never get dirty. Even stuff like spoons and remotes or things that he uses every day just sort of pick up trace amounts of magical energy.

3\. Carson doesn’t hesitate to subtly fuck with people he doesn’t like. A couple times he’s actually exhausted himself from creating too many not so subtle breezes to knock rude people into trash cans on the street. It only requires the tiniest bit of effort to tip their hot coffee all over the front of their clothes, just saying.

4\. He doesn’t talk to Riley or Morris much anymore since their falling out after Carson almost killed that guy by stealing his soul. (An understandable reaction tbh) But Morris is still somewhat fond of him and “loses” any reports that mention his name.

5\. Daniel’s family absolutely hated Carson for the longest time but eventually they started warming up to his weird charm. Him and Daniel’s little brother Jason actually get along really well when they run into each other.

Note: Since I got really distracted shipping those two that’s what I’ve been focusing on lately. Since Daniel is gay but Carson is asexual and generally allergic to feelings it’s really hard to figure out just how to get them together. There can’t be some dramatic kiss reveal because Danny knows Carson would hate that and he’s afraid if he says anything about it he’ll scare Carson off. But I finally figured out how it happens, I’ll write it out for real if anyone requests it.

6\. Carson’s birthday is Nov. 8th, 1992 and Daniel’s birthday is Feb. 2nd ,1993 so Carson is a few months older.

7\. Carson’s mom is a registered nurse. Her name is Diana Hall, she’s 50 years old, beautiful, and adorably petite at 5'1".

8\. Danny’s family still don’t know he’s gay.

9\. Daniel has an older sister Avery (age 36), older brother Gavin (age 31) and a younger brother Jason (age 24).

10\. If Daniel’s family found out Carson is a magic user they’d absolutely flip shit and try to get him to stop seeing him.

11\. Carson’s mom ships them HARD.

12\. Carson makes jokes about having magic all the time and just pretends to be blind to it, he thinks it’s hilarious, everyone else thinks it’s annoying.

13\. Carson doesn't like physical affection or being touched. The occasional hug, grazing someone accidentally, or sometimes brief hand holding are all okay but only with people he's very close with. Since he's asexual he definitely doesn't want any of that either, no kissing, nope.

14\. His deepest darkest secrets are his fears and regrets. The first time he ever did magic was when he was 10 years old and his dog, who was basically his best friend at that age, got hit by a car and died. Something snapped inside him and it’s like his magic came to him just from shear will, determination, and pain. He managed to revive his dog and nearly killed himself in the process. It’s something he doesn’t like to talk about. Now that he knows he can do something about it, to be able to take away people’s suffering, it kills him that he doesn’t have the energy inside him to save everyone. He also has a weakness for animals. They’re easier to heal so he physically cannot stop himself from healing any injured squirrel or bird he comes across, people kind of make fun of him for it.15. He’s a good person but he knows he has a lot more dark power than he let’s on. He could seriously hurt people, kill them by simply taking their life energy from them, mess around with people’s heads. The thought of it scares him a little.

16\. It’s kinda silly but Carson is terrified of the dark. He sleeps with the lights on, has a small arsenal of flashlights, but he still gets really freaked out when it’s dark and he can’t see anything. He has regular nightmares that are sometimes loud enough to wake up his neighbors and when that happens Daniel always comes to calm him down, always.

17\. Only Carson and Daniel's family are allowed to call him Danny, he hates it if anyone else does. Daniel sometimes calls Carson Car, mostly when he's not really thinking about or is worried about him. 


End file.
